LINF (Love Is Never Flat)
by Choi Dong Woo-Aki
Summary: TAO JADI SEME NYA SI KRIS , BAEKHYUN JADI SEME NYA SI CHANYEOL #ketauan gak bisa bikin summary


Author:Choi Dong Woo-Aki  
Pair: BaekYeol (Baekhyun jadi seme)  
TaoRis (Tao jadi Seme)  
Other Cast: liat aja sendiri #malas mode:on  
Genre:Romance,Humor  
Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan dan Ortu masing2,tapi cerita milik saya 'o'  
Warning:Typo ngambang dimana2,Yaoi(BoyxBoy),gak nyambung, OOC, Garing

A/N: ini ff req dri ZiTao99 katanya suruh buat BaekYeol ft TaoRis tapi BaekTao yg jadi Seme ._.  
Dan di ff ini gak cuman BaekYeol sama TaoRis aja  
Menurut Aki lebih bagus dimasukkan semuanya ._.  
Ok all This FF for you  
Enjoy ._.

Mau ngebash? Bukan disini tempatnya  
gak suka? Ngejauh aja  
kalian sudah di peringatkan beb

Chapter 1 :

._.

Aki Tamvan's pov ._.

"HOY TAO!"teriak 3 namja suara cempreng yg bisa bikin mata tuli ._. ,Tao langsung keselek meja kantin  
Tao: lebar amat ya mulut gua *ukur pake meteran*  
Aki: -,-

"ebuset lu pada kga ingat tempat klo teriak" Tao ngetoyor-toyor kepala si pelaku

"oke oke damai bray ._.v kita kesini mau ngerundingin sesuatu" kata Chen si pelaku aksi teriak yg paling cempreng + nyaring ,Tao masang muka datar

Aki: woah selamat '-')/\ ,/\('-' *ksi Chen piala suara tercempreng di abad ke 15  
Chen: *cekik Aki*

"Yaudah cepat ngomong, bentar lagi kita masukan" kata si Tao  
Chen nyengir, Baekhyun sama Kai pasang muka begini -_,-  
Aki: upilnya nyangkut hyung *tunjuk" emot*  
#di cahayain sama bekon , diilangin sama Kai/?

"idih muka lu penuh gigi semua -.- ngejelasin itu aja pake acara nyengir segala-,- Kai! Jelasin!" Baekhyun seenak pantat sessy Sooman langsung merintah Kai

Si Kai istigfar sambil elus dada , dia ke musola diseblah kantin  
Trus ngambil air wudhu trus masuk ke musola . Dia doa minta petunjuk buat ngejelasin rencana Chen  
Selesai Doa dia balik lagi ke kantin eh salah dia main petasan dlu sama Upin Ipin sampe di marahin sama kak Ros baru dia balik lagi ke Kantin. Kai ngumpulin nyalinya trus Kai ngejelasin rencana Chen

"Jadi gini kan 2minggu lagi kita pada liburan , nah Chen ngusulin buat liburan ke Rumah sodaranya , katanya disitu pemandangannya bagusdah , lu semua belum pernah ngeliat di tempat lain" Akhir kata Kai langsung napas lega udah ngejelasin rencana Chen , dia balik lagi ke musola trus doa, bertrimakasih katanya trus balik lagi ke kantin eh gak dia beli bakso sama es teh trus makan di taman sekolah sambil ngegodain org yg lewat #ini sih kelakuan Aki klo disekolah , nunggu bimbel sambil ngebakso trus godain org yg lewat *curcol gtu*

Trus Kai balik ke kantin  
Tao cengo , Chen sama Baekhyun juga cengo, anak2 di kantin ikutan cengo , Bidadari yg lagi terbang cengo,trus nabrak tembok trus nyungsep ke got #malangnya nasib mu beb u.u

"udah , gtu aja ?"Tao nanya  
"iya" Kai watados  
"NJIR LU KAI GUA KIRA LU MAU NGEJELASIN APA SAMPE BOLAK BALIK KE MUSOLA MANA SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA NGE BAKSO DISITU GAK NERAKTIR GUA, LEBAY AMAT LU TEM" Tao nge gulung lengan bajunya buat nge wushu Kai, si Kai sudah lari sambil dadah dadah ke Tao , Tao ngejar Kai jadi tinggal Chen sama Baekhyun yg lagi ngakak sambil guling-guling

Tao ngos ngosan ngejar Kai  
Kai melet2 di depan Tao sambil gotik, Tao langsung emosi ngjar Kai lama mereka kejar kejaran sampe Tao nabrak tiang *ralat pemirsa ._.* #type x mana type x /?  
Tao nabrak namja yg baru keluar perpus

"AWW pantat sexy gua ToT"namja yg ditabrak Tao ngelus2 bokongnya

"HWAAAAA MATA GUA KYA MATA PANDA QoQ" Tao teriak-teriak gaje , Kai tiba2 nyahut  
"Kan dri dlu mata lu kya gtu -.-"  
"haha iya maklum saking gantengnya gua jadi lupa, eh betewe lu gakpp kan?" Tao nge bantu namja tadi bediri  
DEGG, ,,,,,, #suara apa itu? DUARRRRR /? #ternyata Sehun sama Suho lagi ngejar kucing trus nabrak kepsek yg super gede itu terus mental ke pintu

Back to story

Tiba2 namja tadi -namanya Kris- natap Tao trus senyum cantik /? O.O  
"HASSSSEEEEEEEK KETEMU ORANG CANTIKKSSS AOKSSS" Tao mulai goyang diiringin backsound dri hp Kai lagunya Siti Badriah #bener kga ni tulisannya , Brondong Tua  
"Ada Berondong Tua~ tebar tebar pesona~a~" Sehun sama Suho yg tadi mental langsung ikut nyanyi  
"HASSSEEEEK TARIK MANG/?" Kai ikut joget ngeluarin gotik andalannya  
Kris natap org -org aneh didepannya pke muka begini OoO trus gak lama dia ikutan  
"YO YO ADA BERONDONG TUA YO YO DIA LUPA USIA YO" Kris nyanyi sambil ngerap Chanyeol yg lewat langsung ikut ikutan  
"BERONDONG BERONDONG TUAA YO MAMEEEN JELALAT MENCARI MANGSA, KELUAR MASUK LUBANG BUAYA YO YO "  
Aki: ekhem Kris , Chanyeol! *death glare* LU DISINI ITU JADI UKE WOY INGAT UKE JADI SIFAT LU ITU HARUS LEMBUT  
kris+ chanyeol: *pundung*  
Readers: lu dri tadi ngaco mulu kerjaannya , balik kecerita woy *cekik Aki*

Back to Story part II

Tiba2 namja tadi natap Tao sambil senyum cantik  
'ASEKKK KETEMU ORANG CANTIK WAKSS' batin Tao cekikikan  
Kris:Ebuset gua dibilang cantik masa  
Aki: sudah lu nurut aja dripada gajih lu gua potong klo kga mau ya ganti aja dah Tao sama yongguk  
Kris: GUA KGA RELA WOY! TAO IS MINE  
Tao: sudah lah ge nurut aja sama tu curut satu , perannya juga gak susah2 amat *naik turunin alis sambil wink ke Kris*  
Kris:*kringet dingin*

Back To Story part III

"iya gua gakpp kok, sumpah gua kgpp lu liat sendiri kan?" Kris mutar mutar badannya didepan Tao buat buktiin klo dia itu gpp  
"lu sendiri gppkan?" kris nanya , Tao natap Kris gak kedip sambil ngangain mulutnya  
Kai ngeliat Tao yg lagi faling in lop langsung ngelepas sepatunya yg bau bangKai *sesuai dgn namanya* trus ngejejelin sepatu kemulut Tao

"HASSEM LU TEM! GUA WUSHU LAGI LU BARU RASA"Tao udah masang kuda2 , Kai ngambil sepatunya trus lari ngebirit sambil naikin celananya kedodoran/?

"lu gpp kan? "Sekali lagi Kris nanya Tao pake ekspresi kawatir  
Tao senyum"iya gua gakpp kok , eh iya gua juga minta maaf tadi nabrak lu "  
"gkpp kok nyelaw aja gua juga sering ditabrak" jawab Kris  
"eh ditabrak siapa? Lu gkpp kan?" tanya Tao sambil ngeguncang badan Kris  
"assem lu woy pusing gua , iya guanya gpp tapi kesian si penabrak langsung gua lindes " kata Kris sambil benerin jambulnya  
"emang siapa yg nabrak lu?" tanya Tao lagi  
"semut" Kris masang muka polos  
Aki: BRB ke kamar mandi mau muntah  
Kris: njir nista bgt gua disini -.-  
Tao: sudahlah baby *toel-toel Kris* sesekali kan gpp *senyum pervert*  
Kris:*merinding*

"boleh kenalan gak ni?"tanya Tao pede  
"iya boleh , mau pake sambel atau saus?" Kris jawabnya gak nyambung  
"lu jualan Bakso?" Tao masang muka datar , Kris nyengir  
"yaudah kenalin nama gua Taodiuntung/? Atau Huang Zi Tao , panggil gua abang Tao" Tao kenalin diri sambil salim sama Kris  
Aki: modus lu *toyor*  
Tao: biarin kan bini gua juga  
Pipi Kris langsung dipenuhin sama warna pelangi

"em iya kenalin gua Wu Yi Fan sering dipanggil Kris" Kris sungkeman sama Tao -.-  
"oh ya kan bentar lagi liburan kan mau dekat puasa/? Gimana klo gua ngajak lu liburan? Itung2 permintaan maaf gua ke elu" Tao modus lagi

"ebuset baru juga kenalan udah berani ngajak liburan , iyadah gua ijin sama ortu gua dlu ya? " si Kris langsung ningglin Tao  
"iyaa gua tunggu" balas Tao Teriak #epek Kris nya udah jauh  
Trus Tao jingkrak2 kya Aki pertama kali dibelikan PS

TBC dlu ya  
BaekYeolnya entar nyusul

FF ini lanjut atau END disini sih tergantung sama reviewnya , klo yg nge review dikit ya terpaksa di END ^^

Buat yg gak suka dimohon gak review ya bikin sakit hati aja

Ok yg suka sama ni ff RnR plis *tjivok semua*  
Aki baru di ffnet jadi butuh penyemangat


End file.
